Raef
Played by Mink, but isn't Mink. "I'm too old for this." - Raef, because he is. Early Life Raef was born 30 years prior to the Calamity. He was born to Ophelia and Rolf Chastain, aged 232 and 215 respectively. They were attentive parents and made sure that he was fed, clothed, and physically taken care of, but they were of the mind that their child was slomannyy ("broken") due his tendency to be empathetic with other races outside of the elves. Growing up he heard that he was often doing something wrong and that he would never be a proper elf. He struggled early on with earning his parents' affection, but he never could. The first elf, and person, that he believes loved him fully was Aesar. He met Aesar when he was 26 and Aesar was 167. They met at a ball where Raef was practicing his sleight-of-hand ("pickpocketing" and "card tricks"). From the moment their hands touched, Raef was hooked though he never fell in love with Aesar. They helped to raise Gwydion together. Assassin's Guild Anatoly Aesar Vitaly Lev Fyodor Raef Later Life Pre-Runners Prior to joining the Runners, but after leaving Alabaster, Raef traveled extensively. He took the odd job here or there to support himself whether it was nicking coins or stabbing a person as they slept. He rarely spent more than a year or two in the same area, preferring to be on the move. After a particularly hard job he met Azrael at a bar. Runners He joined the Runners after losing a drinking contest to Joan. In the beginning he was upset at having to work with them and that he had lost, but eventually he warmed up to the team and considers them friends and family. Griffin, his second husband, was met on a mission for the Runners. He spent the night at Griffin's and never left. During this time he has sold his soul to Anwyll to avoid his soul going to an afterlife without Griffin and Azrael. Personality If there's any word for Raef, it's "chill". He is heavily introverted, choosing only to be more outgoing with those people he considers family and close friends. He prefers to spend much of his time watching and listening rather than actively engaging (unless under the influence of alcohol or if something needs killed). Raef is loyal to his friends and family, but he always holds his romantic partners higher than everyone else. If he had to choose, he would always choose them over his friends. Relationships Azrael "Az" Chastain Status: Alive Relationship: Husband Azrael was a warrior for his clan and his obedient to the chieftain of his tribe, a peaceful tribe that had a working relationship with the Wood Elves of the area. He and Raef met at a bar, the too drunk elf approaching him before he passed out on top of him. Az carried Raef to his room, cleaned him up, and tucked him into bed. Within six months the two were engaged and within a year they moved into their home, a small cottage that Azrael had built by himself as a surprise to Raef. Within seven years of their meeting, Azrael was dead. He was burned alive in a fire that Griffin was forced to cause to please his father. Raef is still haunted by Azrael's death and has frequent nightmares. Updated Status: After the death of Griffin, Goro sought out Raef. Goro used The Leech to bring back Azrael. Raef loves having his husband back, but he feels guilty over this. Griffin Chastain Status: Deceased Relationship: Husband On a crazy mission where Roddy threatened to hug Griffin after killing two people (accidentally) by hugging them, Raef and Griffin met. The two were off to a rocky start where they both attempted to kill one another. At the end of this, however, Roddy convinced the party to let Griffin live. After this decision Uthax revealed himself and Raef co-opted the puppy. This proved to be the best decision he had made since Azrael had died. Within months the two were dating, proclaiming their love, and getting engaged. Raef is aware that Griffin helped to murder Azrael, but he has forgiven him. He is terrified of losing Griffin. Updated Status: Griffin was kidnapped by orcs and tortured by his father (and others) until Gruumsh was able to take him over. He was killed in the battle that followed. Raef feels like Griffin's death was his fault and he feels guilty that he couldn't help him. He had promised to care for him, to keep him safe, and he couldn't. He isn't coping with Griffin's death. Tikva Status: Alive Relationship: Parental As Griffin died, Tikva was born as the new Scion. She is Gavi's niece and a child of Bloodgrut and Griffin's mother. Gavi released her into Raef's custody. Raef will kill a god to keep Tikva safe. Gwydion Status: Deceased Relationship: Parental When Aria, Gwydion's mother, left him and Aesar, Raef stepped into the parental role to help Aesar. He loved Gwydion as if the young elf was his own. The two routinely played pleasant games with one another and Gwydion took a liking to teasing Raef. They had a fun, dynamic relationship until Raef left Alabaster. When the two finally met up again their relationship was tense and has only continued to degrade since. Raef no longer trusts Gwydion though he still loves him. Aesar Status: Deceased Relationship: Lover, Best Friend A former lover of Raef's. He led Raef to joining the assassin's guild that would shortly disintegrate.. He is the father of Gwydion and former spouse of Aria. He was hopelessly devoted to both of his lovers and his child. Together he and Raef helped to raise Gwydion. Raef never considered himself romantically in love with Aesar, but he would have done anything for him. Jasper "Wild" Melaine Status: Alive Relationship: Friend He helped her when she got into a sticky situation. She was determined to go after the slavers and spiders even though she had been stabbed and filled with venom. He considers her a good friend and he is forever thankful for that one night with her. He believes she helped him. Bloodgrut Status: Almost Dead Relationship: Enemy Bloodgrut is Griffin's father and is directly responsible for Azrael's death. He seeks to make Griffin take on his role of Scion and has threatened to kill him if he doesn't. Raef will stop at almost nothing to kill Bloodgrut. Anwyll Status: Alive Relationship: Patron The night of Griffin's death, he came to Raef in a dream. Redacted Diva Status: Deceased Relationship: Enemy She took over Skyport with her spawn and the Graverunner's killed her. People celebrated. Important Items Az's Necklace Raef wears this necklace throughout the day and night, only removing it to polish the clump of silver. to Griffin now. Notes Bits-and-Pieces: Vignettes Alabaster * Lost * Beginning * Patty Cake * Where Are You Going? Azrael: Part One * Alcohol and Orcs Mix Well Together * A House Just for Us After * Worthy The Graverunners/Griffin * How to Join a Guild (Graphic) * Letter from Gwydion * Something New * Aftermath (Part One) * Someone To Talk With * Exchange of Gifts * The Last Time * Roar of Thunder * I Always Knew * My Little Star Azrael: Part Two * I Have You * Perfect * I Couldn't Save Him * Bubbles Anwyll * Deal * Sealed * Answers Category:Player Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Raef Category:Mink